Under the Mistletoe (TheBluesRockz Animal Style)
Lyrics: * Dale: There's a feeling I'm getting, I just can't explain, * Makin' me glad tonight. * Maybe it's Christmas, maybe the snow, * Maybe the mistletoe. * Tammy: There's a secret I'm keepin', that no one can hear, * A feeling deep in my heart. * Maybe this Christmas my true love will show, * Under the mistletoe. * Both: Jolly ol' St. Nicholas before the night is through * There's something very special that I'd like to say to you: * Merry, merry Christmas I'd like you to know * Tammy: I'm hoping that I meet someone under the mistletoe. * Dale: Now there's a crowd at the party * Tammy: Our friends are all here * Both: Everyone's warm and bright * Tammy: Maybe I'll meet him where hearts are aglow * Under the mistletoe. * Dale: Maybe I'll just stand here and no one will know * I'm under the mistletoe. * Dale: Boy, this party sure is crowded! Hey, wait a minute! There's Christmas cookies over there! Let's go get some, Pikachu! * Pikachu: Pika! * Tammy: Hi, Dale. * Dale: Oh. Hi, Tammy. * Tammy: Great party, huh? * Dale: Yeah. We were just going to get something to eat. * Tammy: Hey, did you see Rebecca Cunningham? * Dale: Yeah. Maybe you should go tell Orinoco. * Tammy: Maybe not. * Dale: Anyway, can we squeeze past you? We're pretty hungry. * Tammy: Oh, sure. Okay. Um...Ahh! * Dale: Jolly ol' St. Nicholas * Tammy: (Jolly ol' St. Nicholas) * Dale: Before the night is through * Tammy: (Before the night is through) * Dale: There's something very special that * Tammy: (There's something very special that) * Dale: I'd like to say to you * Tammy: (I'd like to say to you) * Dale: Merry, merry Christmas * Both: I'd like you to know * Dale: I'm hoping that I don't get caught under the mistletoe. * Tammy: There a crowd at the party * Dale: Our friends are all here * Both: Everyone's warm and bright * Tammy: Maybe he'll find out you just never know * Both: Under the mistletoe. * Dale: Maybe I'll stand here maybe I'll go. * Tammy: Maybe this Christmas I might let him know. * Dale: Maybe this Christmas I just might get-- Uh-oh. * Tammy: Hi, Dale. Did you get something to eat? * Dale: Uh, yeah. * Tammy: Um, Dale. Did you realize we're standing under the mistletoe? * Dale: Huh? Waaa! * Tammy: Dale! Where are you going? * Dale: Uh, I'm getting some Christmas cookies! * Tammy: You just got some cookies! * Dale: Yeah, I know! Come on, Pikachu! * Tammy: What's his problem, Pikachu? * Pikachu: Pika-pika! * Dale: Come on, Pikachu! * Tammy: Dale, look out for the... * Dale: Waaa! * Tammy: Never mind. Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Christmas Songs Category:Christmas Music Videos Category:Pokemon Songs